


Já que todo filme mostra sangue

by ProjetoAniverse, The_Gold_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aniverse, Blood and Violence, Gen, POV Eren Yeager
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gold_girl/pseuds/The_Gold_girl
Summary: "Em uma ida ao centro, Eren e sua mãe ouvem tiros ao longe, se fosse em um dia normal voltariam para casa, mas seu avô e a amiga de sua mãe ficavam naquela direção. Lá avistam um corpo e a experiência que deveria traumatizar o pequeno, não surtiu efeito, afinal; ele sempre via sangue nos filmes."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Já que todo filme mostra sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic baseada em um acontecimento da minha infância... foi lá que eu percebi que não tinha medo de sangue 😅😅

Fora avisado com um dia de antecedência , mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para se prevenir e dormir o suficiente, agora estava ali, ao lado de sua mãe no centro da cidade para abastecer a despensa de casa e de quebra comprar algumas besteiras. Sinceramente, apenas a última parte o chamava atenção, não era muito atrativo o fato de ter que carregar para lá e  para cá sacolas pesadas e ainda ter que parar para ouvir sua mãe conversar com algum amigo que  — sabe-se lá por qual inferno de motivo — estava passando.

Quando finalmente finalizaram as compras, Eren pensou que agora poderiam ir comprar um sorvete e ir para casa, mas, é claro, antes de sair do supermercado, uma amiga de sua mãe foi avistada em um caixa desativado, a mais velha não perdeu tempo e foi conversar com ela.

Eren ficou um passo atrás, cumprimentando apenas por ser obrigado. A conversa rolou sem prender muito o interesse do menor.

— E seu filho? — Sua mãe perguntou com uma mão sobre o coração, se demonstrando preocupada.

A outra mulher , por sua vez, desviou o olhar.

— Não posso dizer que está tudo bem. Ele vem vindo pouco em casa e quando chega está totalmente... — Uma pausa . — … aéreo. Saiu hoje cedo de casa.

— Eu realmente acho que você deveria  interná-lo .

— Você acha que eu não tentei? Eu já fiz. Estou com medo das companhias com que ele ‘tá andando, só pessoas “da pesada”, você sabe que se ele não pagar o que deve , não tem amigo certo. — Ela continuou, seus dedos se mexendo em movimentos frenéticos. — O pai disse que não ia mais dar dinheiro para ele , e eu não sei se ele está trabalhando… Estou preocupada.

— Calma, amiga. Tudo vai dar certo. — Foi o que sua mãe disse,  vendo  o homem que ia levar as compras chegando e pedindo o endereço. — Nós vamos indo. Até.

— Até. 

Despediram-se.

— Tadinha dela. — Sua mãe disse — Com um filho desses…

Porém , antes de saírem do passeio do estabelecimento , um som alto e reverberante foi ouvido. 

— Uma bomba? — Eren perguntou.

— Isso foi um tiro! — Sua mãe se alarmou o puxando novamente para dentro do mercado.

Ao entrarem , viram a mulher tremendo como um galho lutando contra o vento forte. Não precisaram nem perguntar, ela já começou a falar.

— Foi com ele! Tenho certeza, ele havia ido para lá! — Ela falou entre soluços secos. Outro tiro foi ouvido. Sua pele branca estava vermelha, suas mãos indo cobrir seus ouvidos. — Mataram meu filho! Aah, meu pequeno bebê!

Sua crise de  histeria estava assustando o pequeno Eren, ele realmente queria jogar um pouco de água na cara daquela mulher para acalmá-la, mas sua mãe foi mais efetiva.

— Hey, eu e Eren estamos indo para aquela direção… — Agora ela estava receosa, mas também tinha que ver como estava sua amiga de lá e seu pai. — Ele não morreu, okay? Pode ser que esses tiros nem  sequer tenham acertado alguém…

Suas palavras pareciam ter agido como calmantes, claro, depois de repetidas mais de quatro vezes. Quando a mulher estava mais calma , a dupla de mãe e filho saíram, dessa vez definitivamente, do estabelecimento.

Quando chegaram no local , avistaram uma aglomeração em torno de um ponto específico , e sua  mãe chegou para seu pai — avô de Eren —,  perguntando-lhe sobre.

— É  o corpo do carinha que foi executado. ‘Cês não ouviram os tiros? Eles atiraram e saíram. 

Isso fazia Eren lembrar de um filme de ação. Não só um,  havia vários assim, era comum acontecer. Morte por causa de dívida, de vingança, do tal “olho por olho” , o que normalmente custava muito mais que um olho por parte do devedor…

Sua mãe viu sua amiga de longe , e ainda segurando a mão do filho , foi em sua direção,  todavia ela acenou  para a multidão, Eren não havia entendido , mas parecia que sua mãe sim. Seguiram até perto do tumulto.

Antes de mais  nada a mais velha olhou para ele e disse:

— Fique aqui ou vá para perto de seu avô. —  E se juntou à multidão para ver.

Para Eren aquilo era tão irritante quanto desnecessário, mas, hey, sua mãe tinha que conferir se era o cara, para poder contar à sua amiga do supermercado.

Olhou para os lados, para as bancadas, para o teto e , finalmente , para o chão, lá percebeu algo; o sangue escorria lentamente pela rampa. Uma rampa feita pela irregularidade do chão, esse defeito não podia ser visto a olhos  nus , mas auxiliava bem o sangue , que não se acumulava em uma poça , a assim vagar pelo chão cinzento e empoeirado.

Tentou chegar mais perto,  porém os adultos estavam em volta — como um bando de urubus admirando a carniça — o impedindo de se aproximar, mesmo assim, se abaixou um pouco e conseguiu ver pela brecha que deixaram, aquele era o lugar que o sangue escorria, ninguém gostaria de ficar com o pé sujo. Daquela brecha, Eren viu quem era, para seu claro desapontamento (ah, que coisa feia, deveria agradecer por estar errado) não era ninguém que conhecesse.

O corpo estava estirado no chão, pernas abertas e braços arreganhados, Eren poderia achar que ele estava dormindo , se não fosse o buraco em sua cabeça e em seu estômago — este sendo o que jorrava sangue, manchando toda a camiseta azul.

Sua mãe voltou. Ela foi em direção à sua amiga, um pouco mais afastada dali para comentar que situação horrível e como seria triste para a família saber disso, como se elas mesmas soubessem quem era o cara… Bem, era provável que sabiam.

Mas Eren não se importava. Sua concentração continuava abaixo, no chão. Indo do cadáver para perto de seus pés, o sangue continuou seguindo seu caminho até chegar ao seu pé. Eren piscou com a visão, parecia caramelo queimado, era escuro e mesmo parecendo líquido, assim que o jovem Jaeger arrastou o pé, provou ser um tanto espesso.

Sua mente estava vazia. Não sentia pena do cara que morreu, não sentia pena da família, não queria saber qual o motivo obscuro que levou a tudo isso. Na verdade, tudo o que queria fazer era rir. Rir por causa daquele bando de abutres que não só paravam suas vidas para ver a desgraça alheia , mas também cercavam e logo após iam comentar , como se realmente se importassem com o humano morto ali e não com a fofoca que isso iria dar ; rir também porque sua mãe era uma dessas pessoas , e , porque , ao contrário de seus amigos que ficariam nervosos e sairiam pela cena violenta , ele estava quase entediado, sua mente pensando simplesmente que se fosse o filho daquela mulher, ele poderia estar tranquilo em dizer que ganhou o esperado, uma bala enfiada na cabeça,  todavia não era ele , então não sabia o que fazer.

No final, olhou novamente  para os pés, pisou no sangue e pisou fora, fazendo uma pegada de sangue e sorriu. Parecia suco de morango. 

— Eren, nós já vamos!

Quando ouviu sua mãe chamar seu nome , correu para lá sem ligar de olhar novamente a multidão atrás de si. Para Eren aquele corpo era tão importante quanto um boneco inflável e não afetaria em nada, nem fisicamente , nem psicologicamente , e isso era completamente plausível em sua mente.

Afinal, todo filme de ação — o gênero que mais via — que assistiu até hoje havia mostrado  sangue.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, gente!! Agradecendo a pessoinha que betou, a @gold_on_ice, ela tbm escolheu o fandom~  
> então, já vou indo!!


End file.
